Closer JinKey
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Jinki, seorang penyanyi solo terkenal / Key seorang vocalist band terkenal / bagaimana jika mereka terlibat sebuah taruhan? / rate T / romance / humor gagal / ENDorTBC? / Review juseyo


Title : Close With You

Author : YS

Main Casts :

Lee Jinki

Kim Kibum

SHINee members as cameo

Taeyeon as cameo

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

.

.

.

IT'S YAOI !

.

.

.

ENJOY ^^

.

.

.

_**Seoul, 19.00 KST**_

"Dan pemenang '_The Best Singer_' tahun ini adalah..." musik tegang menambah hening suasana di dalam salah satu gedung besar yang telah disulap menjadi panggung mewah tersebut.

"Lee Jinki !" sang MC menyerukan nama sang pemenang dengan semangat.

"Kyaaa ! Chukkae oppa !" teriakan-teriakan para fangirls seorang namja tampan yang bernama Lee Jinki seketika riuh memenuhi ruangan besar tersebut.

Lee Jinki, sang _'The Best Singer'_ berdiri dari kursi VIPnya dan berjalan naik ke atas panggung. Senyum lebar tak lupa terpampang di wajahnya, membuat ketampanan namja itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Teriakan para fans semakin menjadi-jadi saat Jinki menerima piala kemenangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas dengan sebelah tangannya. Sang MC memberi waktu untuknya menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih dan pidato singkat.

"Selanjutnya, kita sambut pemenang _'Best Vocalist of The Year'_ tahun ini" suanasa kembali hening. Sama seperti saat nominasi-nominasi pemenang acara terkenal itu sebelumnya dibacakan.

"Beri selamat kepada Kim Kibum !"

"Kyaaa ! Bummie oppa chukkae !" lagi-lagi suara para fans menggetarkan gedung mewah itu.

Kim Kibum, seorang _vocalist_ band bernama SHINee dengan gaya _cool_nya maju dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah para fans. Teman-teman grupnya ikut memberi _applause_ kepada sahabat mereka itu.

"Key hyung hebat, dia menang" Taemin, namja imut seorang maknae grup yang berposisi sebagai keyboard dalam band SHINee berucap pada Minho sang gitaris.

"Ne, dia benar-benar membuktikan janjinya" Minho sang namja tinggi nan tampan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? Keduanya menang bukan? Apakah kalian memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti?" kali ini Jonghyun, sang _drummer_ yang berucap.

"Molla" Taemin dan Minho menjawab dengan kompak.

.

.

_[FlashBack]_

.

.

Jinki bersama managernya sedang makan di sebuah restaurant. Restaurant dengan _privacy_ terjamin tentunya, karena Jinki tak ingin makan siangnya di hari yang melelahkan ini terganggu oleh fans.

"Jinki-ya, kau mau pesan apa? Jangan pesan es ne, kau harus menjaga suaramu," sang manager menasihati.

"Ah, terserah kau saja Taeyeon noona. Yang penting tolong ada ayamnya" Jinki tersenyum bodoh pada yeoja berusia lebih tua darinya itu.

"Baiklah, biar aku catat." Taeyeon sang manager mencatat semua pesanan dan segera menyerahkannya pada waiter.

"Ah, aku ke toilet sebentar ne? Kau tetaplah disini, hati-hati bertemu fans." Dengan ceroboh sang manager meninggalkan Jinki sendirian. Tanpa tahu bahwa apapun dapat terjadi walau hanya dalam waktu singkat.

.

.

"Ck, ke toilet 10 menit lebih begini?" Jinki menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Mulai merasa risih karena berada sendirian di ruangan VIP itu.

"Lebih baik aku ambil soda saja" Jinki bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman soda. Memasukan selembar uang kertas ke dalam mesin _modern_ tersebut dan menekan beberapa tombol. Tak lama sebuah botol berisi soda keluar, Jinki mengambilnya dan hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya, namun

DUAGH... CRAAT..

"Yak!" seorang namja berteriak keras.

"Eh? Mianhae.." Jinki menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap siapa korban yang kali ini terkena sial akibat ulahnya.

"Kurang ajar, kau tak tahu ya bahwa baju ini mau aku pakai _show_ siang ini, dan juga kau.. Jinki?"

"Ke..Key?" Jinki membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka akan mendapat masalah dengan seorang vocalist band terkenal di Korea saat ini.

"Hah, seorang Lee Jinki ternyata sangat ceroboh. Apa jadinya jika fans-fansmu mengetahui insiden ini?" Key dengan angkuh melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap sinis pada Jinki.

Sementara Jinki tampaknya mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya, wajahnya kembali dibuat se_cool_ dan sesantai mungkin. Dapat terlihat olehnya teman-teman satu grup Key menatap ke arah mereka dan mulai mendekat.

"Ada apa, Key?" Jonghyun bertanya pelan.

"Lihat, penyanyi tampan pujaan para yeoja ini ternyata sangat ceroboh! Ia menumpahkan soda ke bajuku. Padahal setelah ini kita ada show" Key menceritakan kejadian na'as yang baru menimpanya pada ketiga temannya

"Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja, lagipula aku sudah minta maaf" tak mau kalah, Jinki mengeluarkan argumennya pada 4 orang di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah Key, kan masih ada baju ganti. Lagipula kau jangan macam-macam, fansnya banyak!" Minho yang merasa tak enak pada Jinki mulai angkat bicara.

"Mwo? Fansku juga banyak!" Key berseru tak terima. Jonghyun dan Minho menepuk jidat masing-masing.

"Mianhae hyung-ssi, tolong maafkan Key hyung" Taemin membungkuk bersalah ke arah Jinki.

"Ck, biarkan saja Taeminnie, memang dasarnya dia ceroboh kan. Lagipula untuk apa punya fans banyak tapi tak bisa menjaga sikap" Key kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya.

Kali ini aura tenang Jinki berubah menjadi aura gelap. Emosinya mulai tersulut.

"Baik Key-ssi, aku menantangmu" Onew meletakkan sodanya di meja dan menatap tajam mata Key.

Key yang tak mau kalah balas menatap dalam mata Jinki. Taemin, Minho, dan Jonghyun mulai merasakan hawa panas di sekitar mereka, tak ingin ikut campur ketiganya mundur perlahan.

"Apa tantanganmu, tuan muda Lee?" Key bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Pada acara musik minggu depan, kau masuk nominasi _'Best Vocalist of The Year'_ bukan? Bisakah kau menang?" Onew menyeringai. Sementara ketiga teman Key membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Menang? Itu bukan masalah. Aku juga punya banyak fans" Key balas menyeringai. Seakan tak takut jikapun Jinki menyuruhnya melompat ke jurang saat ini juga.

"Itu artinya kau mau. Jadi begini, jika kau menang dalam nominasimu, aku bersedia menuruti keinginanmu selama seminggu. Namun jika aku menang dalam nominasiku dan kau kalah, kau harus menuruti keinginanku selama seminggu. Deal?" Jinki mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Key.

Key menatap tangan mulus itu sejenak.

"Deal." Dan keduanya pun bersalaman. Meninggalkan 3 orang lain di dekat mereka yang hampir mati sesak napas dan terkejut.

[End FlashBack]

_**Seoul, 22.00 KST**_

Terlihat Jinki tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok atap gedung yang baru saja dihuninya beberapa jam lalu. Semilir angin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya membuat kesan indah yang sangat kontras dengan wajah tampannya.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Key muncul. Berdiri di hadapan Jinki. Sementara ketiga teman grupnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ani." Jinki menjawab ketus.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Key bertanya langsung. Walau tak jelas, namun Key yakin Jinki tahu maksud dari pertanyaannya.

Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup lelah karena aktivitas hari ini, dan sekarang masih harus berpikir.

"Bisakah kau minta saran pada teman-temanmu itu?" Jinki mengarahkan ujung dagunya ke arah Taemin, Minho dan Jonghyun yang tengah asik mengobrol.

Key menatap ke arah ketiga temannya itu dengan ragu.

"Yak, tapi kan ini pertaruhan kita!"

"Ck, aku hanya minta saran kan?"

"Ya sudah" Key berjalan cepat ke arah ketiganya dan menarik Jonghyun serta Minho dari belakang.

"Eh? Ada apa, Key-ah?" Minho bertanya bingung.

"Tuan muda penyanyi itu mau bertanya" Key melepaskan tarikannya saat ketiganya sudah berada di hadapan Jinki. Sementara Taemin sang maknae terlihat tertidur bersandar pada dinding.

"Kau mau bertanya apa?" Jonghyun bertanya ramah.

"Kau punya saran? Kau tahu aku dan Key sama-sama menang." Jinki melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kepulan asap mulai keluar dari mulutnya saat berbicara, menandakan betapa dinginnya udara malam ini.

"Kalian melakukan 'batu kertas gunting' saja" Minho yang mulai mengantuk menyahut sembarang.

"Eh?" Key dan Jinki membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Nah, itu ide yang baik! Kalian lakukan 'batu kertas gunting' saja, biar aku jurinya" Jonghyun menyengir.

Sementara Minho memasang tampang bodoh, tak percaya bahwa ide konyolnya benar-benar akan dipakai. Key dan Jinki menarik napas panjang, saling berhadapan dan mulai menyatukan kedua tangan masing-masing. Karena jika jujur, keduanya amat lelah hari ini dan sepertinya sudah tak ada sisa tenaga untuk berdebat.

Jonghyun berdiri di samping keduanya dan memegang kedua tangan yang telah menyatu itu dalam genggamannya.

"Baik, kita mulai.." suasana hening tercipta. Sama seperti saat mereka menanti pengumuman nominasi beberapa jam lalu.

"Batu..kertas..gunting" Jonghyun menarik kedua tangan itu ke atas dan melepaskannya dengan cepat.

Dan hasilnya cukup memprihatinkan. Jinki membentuk kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi huruf 'V' yang berarti gunting, sementara Key membuka telapak tangannya yang berarti kertas. Otomatis, Key kalah. Dan ironis ia harus menuruti keinginan Jinki selama seminggu. Cengiran kemenangan terpampang di wajah tampan Jinki, sementara Key memasang wajah horrornya. Jonghyun serta Minho cukup terkejut, karena saat bersama mereka, Key selalu bisa menang jika memainkan permainan yang sebenarnya untuk anak-anak itu.

"Kau kalah, almighty" Jinki menyebutkan julukan panggung Key. Kedua tangannya kembali terlipat di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Kau.. tapi.." Key mencoba mengelak. Benar-benar ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tak ada tapi, aku ingin kau mulai menuruti keinginanku sekarang. Atau para fansmu dan band mu akan tahu bahwa vocalist mereka seorang tukang ingkar janji" Jinki berkata datar.

"Aish, ck baiklah! Aku kalah dan kau menang. Lalu apa maumu sekarang, tuan muda Lee yang tampan?" Key menekankan ejekannya pada kata 'tampan'.

"Aku ingin kau ikut pulang ke appartementku malam ini" Jinki menatap mata Key yang kini kembali terbelalak sempurna.

"Aku? Sekarang? Tapi aku belum membawa barang-barangku, pabbo!" Key merasa tak terima.

"Itu urusan gampang. Yang penting sekarang kau mau ikut bersamaku" Jinki tersenyum.

"Mianhae Jinki, ta..tapi besok kami ada show" Minho berusaha membela teman satu band nya tersebut.

"Itu masalah besok. Yang jelas sekarang aku minta dia ikut pulang bersamaku" Jinki dengan tiba-tiba menarik Key ke dalam rangkulannya.

Jonghyun dan Minho kehabisan kata-kata. Key pun begitu. Apalagi berada sedekat ini dengan Jinki cukup membuatnya gugup.

"Jadi Key-ssi, ikut denganku?" Onew mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lekat mata Key.

BLUSH~ Key merasa wajahnya memanas saat ini.

"N..ne.." entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Key menjawab lirih pertanyaan Jinki.

"Good boy. Kita pergi skarang, supir dan managerku sudah menunggu" tiba-tiba Jinki menggendong Key bridal style dan langsung memasuki lift menuju lantai dasar. Meninggalkan ketiga teman Key yang masih belum dapat menyadari kondisi ini

"Ya..yak! aku bisa berjalan sendiri, pabbo!" Key memberontak dalam gendongan Jinki.

"Tapi aku ingin menggendongmu. Ingat, kau harus menuruti keinginanku. Aku tak menjamin tubuhmu tak akan sakit jika jatuh dari gendonganku" Jinki menjawab dengan santai. Key langsung bungkam.

CKLEEK~

"Jinki, kau dari mana saja? Aku sudah menelponmu tapi... kau membawa Key?!" Taeyeon yang sudah siap mengomel tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya melihat Key dalam gendongan Jinki.

BRUGH~

Jinki menghempaskan Key ke kursi tengah, dan ia pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Mianhae noona, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" Jinki membungkuk.

"Tapi..tapi.. mengapa kau bawa dia?" Taeyeon menunjuk bingung ke arah Key.

"Hai noona cantik, sepertinya 'anakmu' ini sedang mencoba alih profesi menjadi penculik" Key menjawab asal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Jinki tersenyum samar.

"Tenang saja noona, dia urusanku. Sekarang lekas kita kembali ke appartementku, aku lelah sekali" Jinki membuka jas formalnya serta kemejanya, meninggalkan sebuah singlet hitam tipis melekat pada tubuhnya sehingga membentuk jelas otot-otot serta ABS pada badannya.

"Ya..yak, mengapa kau membuka pakaianmu?" Key sedikit menjauh dari Jinki.

"Wae? Aku selalu melakukan ini. Lagipula aku masih memakai baju kok," Jinki menjawab santai. Kini kepalanya disandarkan pada sandaran jok dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sudahlah Key-ssi, Jinki mungkin hanya kepanasan. Tolong maafkan ketidaksopanannya" Taeyeon merasa tidak enak kepada Key.

"Gwaenchana noona. Sifatnya ceroboh, mungkin juga memang tak punya sopan santun" Key mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya. Taeyeon bungkam.

_'Sepertinya ini akan menarik...' _Taeyeon berucap dalam hati.

_**Seoul, 22.40 KST**_

"Jinki-ya, Key-ssi, silakan bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Taeyeon menepuk pelan pipi Jinki dan pundak Key.

"Eungh..." Key membuka mata perlahan. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Dimana ini?" Key bertanya bingung. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Di appartemenku" Jinki dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur menjawab lirih. Segera ia turun dari mobilnya dan menarik tangan Key pelan.

"Kajja turun, kita masuk" Key pun turun dan berdiri di samping Jinki.

"Aku langsung pulang ne, besok _schedule_mu hanya menyanyi sore hari, jadi aku akan kembali kesini siang" pamit Taeyeon. Taeyeon pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jinki dan Key.

"Ne noona, gomawo" Jinki balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, dia siapamu sih?" Key yang penasaran sedari tadi mulai bertanya.

"Managerku."

"Kalian dekat sekali?"

"Haha, ne dia kakak sepupuku. Wae? Kau cemburu?" Jinki menggoda Key. Kedua kakinya mulai melangkah masuk saat pintu _lift_ di hadapannya terbuka.

"Mwo? Yak! Tak akan!" Key mengikuti Jinki masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan kaki dihentakkan. Sangat menggemaskan menurut Jinki.

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai dan segera menuju kamar appartement Jinki. Jinki menekan beberapa tombol angka _password_ kamarnya dan seketika pintu ruangan mewah itu pun terbuka. Key tak terkejut, _dorm_nya dan teman-teman bandnya tak kalah bagus dan mewah dengan ini. Key dengan santai melangkah masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur Jinki. Nyaman. Tentu saja, jika di _dorm_nya ia harus berbagi kasur dengan Taemin. Jinki tak menghiraukan Key, ia mengambil piyamanya dari sebuah lemari besar di pojok ruangan dan berganti pakaian di ruangan itu juga. Key tak menyadarinya, matanya sudah tak dapat diajak kompromi malam ini.

Jinki menuju kasurnya setelah selesai membersihkan wajah dan menggosok giginya. Senyum manis terlukis di wajah tampannya saat melihat Key, seorang artis berjulukan almighty yang biasanya galak dan tak pernah mau mengalah kini tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos di tempat tidurnya. Sangat manis.

"Pasti kau lelah" Jinki merapikan poni Key.

Jinki menggendong tubuh Key menuju sisi kiri kasur sementara ia sendiri berada di sisi kanannya. Selimut tebal ditariknya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari dinginnya udara malam ini.

Jinki menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Key. Kembali tersenyum manis. Penyanyi band idolanya yang walaupun menyebalkan ini tengah berada di sampingnya. Jinki tak pernah memimpikan ini. Ada 7 hari waktunya bersama Key, yah sepertinya ia harus menyusun rencana agar 7 hari itu menjadi lebih berharga atau bahkan dapat membuat mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

END or TBC ?!


End file.
